Love is Hell
by pirosan.hack
Summary: this is my opinion on what should happen in the next book, but instad of no one's point of veiw ron is telling what happens
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS HELL**

Chapter 1

"Finally," thought Ron as he heard a commotion down stares. Harry had just arrived and every one was greeting him. This summer had been terrible Mum was still mourning the death of Dumbledore and Ginny was still furious that she had let go of Harry they were both quick to tears and it has been killing me. Also, plans for Bill and Fluer's weddings were going horrible, and to top it off Percy still refused to come home or even talk to the family. But Harry was always able to cheer everyone up.

Running down stairs I yelled, "Hello Harry!"

"Hey Ron." he said wearily. He looked tired and much to thin, but he looked happier than I had seen him in a long time. Right away my heart leapt when I saw mum beaming and Ginny smiling ear to ear. Good old Harry he never let me down and for this I was very grateful.

"Has Hermione showed up yet?" he asked looking around.

"No but she should be here within the hour." Mum said then looking him over she said, "Let me make you something to eat you looked famished."

"Thanks, that would be great," he said, "How have you all been?" With this he looked at Ginny intently.

"Fine, it's been hard with planning the wedding and all, but other than that it's been fine. Oh yah, don't mention Dumbledore at all, mum's still taking it pretty hard." she answered nonchalantly.

Harry seemed willing to accept this but I could see he knew she was still bothered. He didn't push the matter but he seemed to deflate just a little.

Just them mum walked in with a plate of grilled cheese and tomato soup, one of Harry's favorite meals. We all headed outside to enjoy lunch in the backyard. But as we were walking out we heard a loud crack and Hermione  
appeared right outside the door.

With a huge smile she hugged Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasly, and finally me, she spent a long time hugging me and when we broke away we were both blushing. For some reason this seemed to perturb Harry, he looked away and made a comment about being starving and we headed out to the picnic tables in the back.

We all enjoyed a long leisurely lunch where we all caught up. Harry had the most to say because this had been the last time he had to go stay with the Dursleys because he would come of age this summer and the spell that Dumbledore had place on him would no longer work. He told us that they had actually been nice for once and that for some reason had depressed him. While he talked he seemed to lighten up, but the dark look he had given Hermione and me was still there. After lunch everyone left the table Harry, Hermione, and me. Harry had a very serious look on his face and Hermione seemed to have notice that something was bothering him.

"What's up Harry is something bothering you?" Hermione asked with a look of concern.

"Yah mate what's botherin' ya?" I asked.

He didn't speak immediately but he looked relieved that he didn't have to bring up what he had to say. "Well I've been thinking and I have decided that I can't take you two with me to find the horecruxes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What!" Hermione and I yelled at the same time.

Calmly Harry said, "You two are in love and that is the most dangerous thing that could accompany me on this journey."

"But Harry, didn't Dumbledore tell you that the only reason Voldemort could not posses your body when he tried at the Ministry was the fact that you possessed so much love?" Hermione asked sounding confused and upset.

"Yes, he did, but that isn't what I mean. What I mean is that Voldemort will use you love for each other two affect your judgment, but not only that he will use you against me." Harry said trying to make us understand.

"Mate you also must remember that Dumbledore once said that Voldemort's power of spreading discord and discontent are great so we must strengthen our bonds of friendship or there is no chance of survival." I said remembering that he said something along those lines at the end of our fourth year.

"That's true, but it will change you to see some of the things that Voldemort uses to guard the horecruxes. I don't want to have to live with the knowledge that I was the one who made you go through that." Harry said almost pleading us to understand.

"We're willing to put ourselves through those things. We don't want you to have to go through them alone." Hermione said and I nodded vigorously.

"Well, what if you break up? We will not be able to have you two fighting on this trip. You two know that when you fight that you both become unbearable and I can't have that. I will have to be able to give the horecruxes my full attention." He said looking as though he would rather do anything else.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said with dawning comprehension. "We wouldn't ever do anything that would impede you in the mission and we wouldn't break up, we are truly in love."

"Well, if that is true I won't say anything to you, but I will test your love to extreme measures that will rove your love if you pass these tests you can come." Harry said, looking more depressed then ever, "Do you agree?"

"Yes," we said in unison.


End file.
